


fruit bat

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bats, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has a fruit bat.  Alex wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fruit bat

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt!

"...Why do you have a fruit bat?"   
  
Admittedly, coming home at three a.m. with a fruit bat is _far_  from the weirdest thing Sean has ever done.  But it probably ranks in the top five for this year, so it's worth the question.  
  
"Her name is Carl," Sean replies, as if that should be obvious.  "And fruit bats are badass."  
  
Carl is perched on Sean's head, looking imperiously at Alex, like she's offended by his skepticism.  Sean is smirking, like he _enjoys_  being a confusing little shit, because, well, he does enjoy that.  
  
So, Alex decides to just let this one go unquestioned. 


End file.
